Yumi goes to Ouran
by lolishotacon
Summary: What happens when Yumi goes to Ouran Academy? This is my first fanfic so please forgive me if it’s not that good.
1. Yumi goes to Ouran

**What happens when Yumi goes to Ouran? This is my first fanfic so please forgive me if it's not that good. Don't forget to leave a review. If I don't get at LEAST 15 reviews I will not move on to Chapter 2. Also I'm making this up as I go along so any Ideas would be highly appreciated. I do not own Maria sama ga Miteu or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**

* * *

  
**

Yumi stares at the huge gate of Ouran Academy. "Uwaahhh" This school is way bigger than Lillian High school. How will I fit in?

_Flashback_

_The Yamayurikai wait in the rose mansion to hear the announcement. Youko stands up and announces that one of them was chosen by Ouran Academy to study at their school for an unknown period of time. Since Ouran was a school for student's whose parents were wealthy if not wealthier than the Ogasawara's it was alright if they used the Lilian uniform when they were in Ouran grounds. Yoshino stands. "What?! Does that mean that one of us has to go to Ouran for who knows how long?!" Youko replies "Yes Yoshino-chan. Now here I have is the envelope of the 'lucky' student who gets to go to Ouran Academy" Youko opens the envelope and all hold their breath in anticipation "and the winner is… Yumi Fukuzawa!"_

_A dark aura now envelopes the room. They have all heard of Ouran Academy. It is a very different environment compared to Lilian. For starters, even though the students are sent there to study for a good education, they play instead of valueing their studies. They have four reading rooms but all they do is chit-chat while Lilian has one library and its as quiet as can be. In Lilian 'walking slowly is preferred here' but in Ouran students can run all they like and no teacher can stop them. Lilian is a garden for maidens but Ouran is just a school for wealthy, rich kids who would much rather play. They are hyper, full of energy and there is barely a time when it is in a peaceful environment. The reason why Sayako decided to have Sachiko attend Lilian instead. And lastly, Ouran is co-ed. Most of the members of the Yamayurikai thought it was Sei Satou who would be chosen because she is the most likely to survive in that type of environment. Sei, in Lilian standards is the very epitome of 'hyper' _

_When Yumi's name was announced, all began to worry. Badly. For one thing, Yumi was innocent. Her face is very readable. She is childish and immature, kind, caring and the most obvious factor is that she is always in need of her Oneesama. Ogasawara Sachiko._

_Sachiko was the first one to react. She stood up and gripped the table firmly as to not lose her temper anymore than it already was. "What!? Oneesama! How could you? I refuse to have my petite soeur go to Ouran! Of all people, why Yumi?!" Youko expected this, so she was ready "Well none of the roses can go due to it being our final year and we have so many jobs to do and we need the en boutons to help us, so that left us with the first years. Yoshino would never go without Rei and Shimako has her duties not only for the Yamayurikai but also for her family's temple so that left us with Yumi-chan" She said with her usual smile. "Then I'll go!" Sachiko practically yelled. "I refuse to have Yumi go to a school without me! She'll be there all alone! Plus she'll be a standout with her uniform! They'll all stare at her! Your being tyrannical and cruel Oneesama!" "Listen Sachiko. I expected this from you so I asked if you could go but when they heard your last name they said you couldn't. I'm sorry" Sei, who had been surprisingly quiet suddenly said "But what if they corrupt our little Yumi-chan?" "Nah. I don't think that's possible" Yoshino quipped up. "I agree with Yoshino san" Shimako agreed. "Then its final. Yumi will go! All in favor raise your hands!" All but Sachiko raised. As for Yumi, she had no say, just like the first time when she nearly became Sachiko's petite souer, it was Shimako-san who stood up for her. Her thoughts were more on the line of "Waaahh! I won't be able to see oneesama everyday in Lilian anymore!"_

_End of Flashback._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Well that's it! I hope it was good enough. Don't forget to leave a revie. If I don't get at LEAST 15 I won't make a chapter 2 got it? My fellow authors should be able to understand our appreciation for feedback. So don't forget to leave a review. Just one sentence. One!**_


	2. Yumi meets Haruhi

**Thanks everyone for all your reviews. I apologize that this chapter is a tad bit short because this is the part where she'll meet Haruhi. I guarantee you that the next one will be longer. As for those SachikoxYumi fans I promise you that Sachiko will follow. I'm thinking of making this YumixHaruhi YumixSachiko. Also, sorry for my great demand of reviews. I was just scared if I didn't then I wouldn't really get any. Anyway don't forget to review. The more reviews the faster I'll finish the next chapter. Any ideas would also be appreciated. Anyway, enough of my drabble. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yumi or Ouran though I wish I did.**

* * *

Yumi is now walking through the halls of Ouran and thankfully there are very few students in there. Though some are staring at her.

Yumi's POV

_I don't like this. I don't like it here. I don't know anyone here. I miss my Oneesama. I want Oneesama. I wish she was with me. Or anybody I know. I'm scared. And I'm lost._

_Where is the faculty's office? If the school uniform here wasn't so expensive I'd gladly buy it. But its 300,000 Yen. Then again it wouldn't look very good on me. Stupid rich school. Why couldn't oneesama come with me?_

Something suddenly snaps Yumi out of her thoughts. A cute brown haired boy with huge eyes of nearly the same color bumps into her. He was just a little shorter than her maybe 3 or 4 centimeters. No one would notice unless they took a closer look. He had very feminine looks. Kind of the opposite of Rei. He looked like he was in a hurry.

_Ah! Gomenasai! Let me help you up. Daijoubu ka? (What's with the uniform? It doesn't look like ours. Though it does look very cute on her.)_

_I'm fine and… thank you. _Yumi takes his hand. She continues to stare at him, surprised how feminine he looked.

_Umm… Is there something on my face? _ He scratches his cheek. Suddenly selfconscious.

_Eh? Ahh! Gomenasai! It's nothing!_

_Ohh… Etoo… Your scarf is crooked. Here. Let me fix it for you._(Feel free to add red sakura petals and background music. Like the one Yumi used on her phone call after her first. date with Sachiko)

_So what's your name?_

_Yu-Yumi! Yumi Fukuzawa! Yours?_

_Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi_

_Etoo… Haruhi-san. Would you please direct me to the faculty's office? I'm kind of lost you see._

_Sure. Just go straight turn left when you see the stairs, go through it turn right and you'll see the door._

_A-Arigatou gozaimasu Haruhi-san._

_Anyway. I have to go. I'm gonna be late for class. Ja!_

And so Haruhi runs off leaving a slightly flustered Yumi with a strange sense of dejavu while holding her scarf.

* * *

**Well that's it. The next chapter, she'll meet the host club and it will be longer. Much longer.I promise. This is only short because its only Yumi and Haruhi that's why. Also I'd like to give special thanks to ****bettyful**** and kay-tan for their support, Don't forget to leave a review or else! You know already.**


	3. The Host Club

**I would like to apologize to all of you for the long wait! My school got suspended for a 2 weeks and I also had writers block. I'm a new student in this school and god is it more advanced than my last one. They give us two weeks worth of lessons and home works in one. So all my free time has been well… for me and I couldn't really add much to this story. Please review because it gives me inspiration. I'm also making this up as I go along so any ideas would be highly appreciated. I won't upload the next chapter until I get at least 8 reviews. So click that button and make my day!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

At the Faculty's office.

*knock* *knock*

_Come in_

_Gokigenyou. You must be my teacher then?_

A teacher with short brown hair and hazel eyes is infront of her. She looked like she was in her mid-tweenties.

_Hai. I have been expecting you. My name is Shiroi Nodame. I will be your teacher in your class, 1-A. _

_1-A?_

_Hai. Here, our classes are in based by Yr then letter. You are in 1-A._

_Sou desu. Nodame-sensei. *flashes cute smile*_

_Let's go. *exits faculty and are now headed of to class* _

_You're very cute so I think they might like you. That uniform suits you very well. *grins*_

_A-Arigatou. _Yumi looks away with a slight blush on her cheeks. So far the only people who have called her cute were the students in Lillian. This was the first time someone else called her cute.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lillian

Sachiko could hardly concentrate in class that day. It was the first time she's been this worried about Yumi.

Sachiko's POV

*sighs* _I wish I could be with Yumi. I'm worried sick. What if she gets lost? Someone might take advantage of her. That girls like an open book. She couldn't play poker face if her life depended on it… Yumi…_

_

* * *

  
_

Outside the classroom.

_Ok Yumi-san. The students here are different from yours ok? But I think you'll get along with them. Just beware of the twins._

_Twins?_

_Mm. Those two are huge trouble makers. So be careful._

The two enter the classroom and the students all returned to their proper seats.

_Everyone, this is Yumi Fukuzawa. She will be here with us for quite a while, so please be nice to her. Ne?_

_Gokigenyou._ She says with a slight bow.

_Yumi-san. You may sit in front of Haruhi Fujioka. Middle column second to the last row._

_Hai. Nodame-sensei._

_*_walks to her seatbut as she stops in front of Haruhi she notices the twins the teacher was talking about*

_Gokigenyou, Haruhi-san._

_Konichiwa, Yumi-chan. *_flashes natural rookie smile, causing Yumi to slightly blush*

*sits down*

As the teacher begins the lesson, Yumi could feel two pairs of eyes staring at her. The stares were so strong she could feel it piercing her back

_That's it for today class. You may have your lunch. _

And the teacher leaves leaving Yumi all alone to deal with her new classmates.

_So how do you know Haruhi?_ The twins asked in unison

_Etoo… Haruhi-san directed me to the faculty's office when I was lost. _Yumi replied in a rather frightened tone seeing the twins hovering her.

_Hikaru. Kaoru. Can't you see your scaring her? Just go to the canteen and have your lunch already._

_Alright. Alright. _They then turned to Yumi with evil grins on their faces saying in unison "_We'll deal with you later."_

* * *

So now the two of them were alone together. Yumi was eating with Haruhi on her desk, facing one another.

_Gomenasai Yumi-chan about those two. They can be quite troublesome at times_

_Daijobu ka Haruhi-san. So how are you related to those two? You don't seem to be the type to fit in with them._

_Well, we're part of the same club._

_Oh? What kind of club is that?_

_A Host Club._

_Host Club? So what do you do?_

_Well you see-_

Just as Haruhi was about to explain the bell rings signaling the end of lunch period, so they had to end their conversation and start packing their lunches.

* * *

Yumi now walks along the great halls of Ouran.(the same area Haruhi was during episode 1)lots of grandiose stairs, the floors all covered in carpets, a giant painting of some sort on the wall. Just what you'd expect a school for rich kids to look like.

_Geez. 4 libraries and not a single place to study. If they're here to just play then they should just go home._

_Flashback_

As the teacher ends classes, Haruhi was just about to show Yumi around school but suddenly the twins grab her and immediately drag her away in excitement saying something about a new and "wonderful" theme that the host club had in mind for her leaving Yumi all alone.

_End of Flashback_

She spots a room with two grand doors and a sign above that says _Third Music Room_

_Hmmm. An unused music room. Maybe I can study here._

What Yumi did not expect was to be blown with rose petals and see a room with 7 handsome looking guys wearing medieval prince clothing and one wearing a princess dress with a matching wig which seemed to complement his huge brown eyes perfectly.

(Last episode of Ouran Episode 26)

_Irashai. Welcome to the Host Club. _All 7 guys said in unison.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I decided to divide it into several chapters. I had major writers block so once again I apologize to all of you for the long wait. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I divided it. Please review. I won't upload the next chapter until I get at least 8 reviews. I appreciate all the story alerts but reviews give me inspiration to write more. Less reviews means me not having any energy to write so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


End file.
